Tips and Advice
Here are some tips for gameplay to increase your success. Before game * Make sure that your players are well rested. Your best players don't always have to play;you can use some of your subs as well. * Make sure that your lineup is correct. Sometimes the game will reset your lineup, so you'll have to modify it. Attacking There are many different strategies for attacking. Here are some: ATTACKING STRATEGIES: * Lob and run-'A common tactic, this involves passing the ball to a defender, and having that player drop a very long pass to the striker. This requires some practice, as it will not work if you misstime/misscharge your shot. * '''Tic tac toe-'''A little less common, all you do for this one is either pass or chip pass the ball across the width of the field, making progress as you go. When you are ready, you can shoot. * '''All in-'''This strategy is basically just going for it. Just pass up the ball, dribble it up a bit, and then pass it up to another player even higher up. Remember, the striker will have to run pass a few defenders, so remember, skill moves are very useful. SHOOTING: * '''Be flexible-'''Know which shot to use, If you are close to the goalie, a hard 'B' into the net might be a good option. If you have a breakaway, a hard shot with the 'B' button into the corner or a light floater with the 'C' button are good options. Also, for longer shots or shots that need more power, you can use the 'A' button, just know to only barely tap the button as you can overshoot. * '''Pass it up-'''Don't forget, if you have a player further up, feel free to pass the ball up to them. * '''Don't be alarmed-'''If the shot hits the post or is blocked, don't just drop your device and feel sad. Many goals happen of saves and deflections-Be ready to shoot the ball into the net of a save by the goalie. Some other advice: * '''Get corners as much as possible-'''Corner kicks are easy and a great way to get goals. Try to hit the ball of a player or the goalie to obtain one. * '''Always pass ahead-'''When possible, you should always try to pass ahead of your teammate. This will allow them to keep running and collect the ball. This is good if they are being chased by a defender, because if you pass it short and they have to run the other way to get it, it will allow the defender to run up and make a tackle. Defending Here are some tips for defending: DEFENDING STRATEGIES: * '''Play the ball back, or to the goalie-'''If you have a good possession, often it's a good idea to hold back and pass among your defenders or your goalie for a little bit. This allows for your offence to get ahead on the other end of the field. * '''Pressure the ball-'''Always put pressure on the ball by having a player running by the attacker, and best yet, by using the 'B' key to steal the ball. * '''Clear the ball-'''If you are in a hairy situation like a corner, when you get the ball, always clear it so you don't have to risk a tackle and a player scoring on you. * '''Foul-'''If you are in a very dire situation, you could go a head and run up and tackle the player for a foul. This will stop play and also allow your players to catch up. Only do this if you are sure they will get a clean shot, this may result in cards from the referee. '*MAKE SURE THE FOUL IS NOT IN THE PENALTY BOX!*